jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Most
Samuel "Sam" Most (December 16, 1930 – June 13, 2013) was an American jazz flautist and tenor saxophonist, based in Los Angeles. He was "probably the first great jazz flutist," according to jazz historian Leonard Feather. video:Mort Weiss & Sam Most With A Song In My Heart He was born in Atlantic City, New Jersey, and began his career in music at the age of 18 with the bands of Tommy Dorsey, Shep Fields, Boyd Raeburn and Don Redman. He also performed many times with his older brother, clarinetist Abe Most. His first recording was at age 23, a single called "Undercurrent Blues". The next year he was awarded Down Beat magazine's "Critic's New Star Award". Between 1953 and 1958 Most led and recorded sessions for the Prestige, Debut, Vanguard and Bethlehem labels. He also did session work for Chris Connor, Paul Quinichette and Teddy Wilson. He was a member of the Buddy Rich band from 1959 to 1961.class=artist|id=p7184|pure_url=yes}} AllMusic.com Bio by Scott Yanow Most resurfaced in the late 1970s recording six albums on the Xanadu label. One night, after playing at a Las Vegas night club, he was asked by Frank Sinatra to have breakfast with him at the singer's home. After a session, which included Sinatra singing as Most played the piano, Sinatra left the room and came back with a flute case. Most opened it and saw a beautiful, expensively hand carved flute. Sinatra told Most that he had used this flute to practice breath control with and then gave the flute to him as a gift saying, "I know you'd appreciate this Sam - it's yours." Most retained the gift to the end of his life. From 1987 Most, with producer Fernando Gelbard of Liquidjazz.com, recorded four albums, including Solo Flute. He was the guest of and played for the King of Thailand three times. He was the subject of Edmond Goff's documentary film Sam Most, Jazz Flutist (2001).IMDB link for documentary on Sam Most Sam Most died on June 13, 2013 from pancreatic cancer. He was 82.[http://somethingelsereviews.com/2013/06/13/jazz-flautist-sam-most-1930-2013-an-appreciation/ S. Victor Aaron, Sam Most: An Appreciation, Something Else!, 13 June 2013] Discography As leader *''Undercurrent Blues'' (1952) *''Sam Most - Introducing a New Star'' (1952) *''Bebop Revisited vol. 3'' (1954)'' *''I'm Nuts about the Most...Sam, that is!'' (1954) *''The Mann with the Most Herbie Mann'' (1955) *''Sam Most Sextet 12'' (1955) *''Musically Yours'' (1956) *''Doubles in Jazz'' (1957) *''The Amazing Sam Most'' (1957) *''Sam Most Plays Bird Bud Monk & Miles'' (1957) *''Sam Most Quartet Plus Two'' (1958) *''Jungle Fantasy/Plop Plop Boom'' (1970) *''Mostly Flute'' Xanadu (1976) *''Flute Flight'' Xanadu (1977) *''But Beautiful'' (Catalyst Records, 1978) *''Flute Talk'' with Joe Farrell - Xanadu (1979) *''From The Attic Of My Mind'' Xanadu (1980) *''Any Time Any Season'' (1987) *''Simply Flute (2008) *''Solo Flute (2009) *''Organic Flute'' (2010) *''A Time for Love - Most, Alcivar'' (2012) As sideman With Paul Quinichette *''Moods'' (EmArcy, 1954) With Clare Fischer *''Extension'' (Pacific Jazz, 1963) With Louis Bellson *''Thunderbird'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Lalo Schifrin *''There's a Whole Lalo Schifrin Goin' On'' (Dot, 1968) *''Ins and Outs'' (Palo Alto, 1982) References External links * *class=artist|id=p7184|pure_url=yes}} Sam Most biography at allmusic.com *IMDB site for documentary on Sam Most *sammost.com *Sam Most at bebopflute.com Category:Flutists